When Push Comes to Shove
by Lady StarFlower
Summary: Ace never thought he'd see the day Mira Clay got full-on wasted. Ace/Mira, with some Billy/Julie for seasoning.
"Do we haaaaave to go?"

"Mira….it's late."

Ace winced as Mira staggered around the counter, very tipsy and very out-of-it drunk. "Shure we kin leave….but Ah was scared we'll mees all zhe fun." Her words were slurred, indistinguishable, and undeniably stoned.

He never thought he'd see the day Mira Clay got full-on wasted.

The Bakugan Reunion Party was rather adult-themed. Alcohol flowed like water and some pervert had hired half-naked pole-dancing ladies that threw flirtatious glances at every eligible bachelor in sight.

"Help me out here, Baron." Ace hissed to the young Haos Brawler, who was staying very sober in case he had to drive someone home. "Where is everyone?"

"Let's see…" Baron started ticking off his fingers. "Master Dan is somewhere with Master Runo…Billy and Julie headed off together to one of the back rooms..." "All obviously rutting with each other." Ace nodded wisely. "Go on."

"M-Master Shun is escorting A-Alice home…." Innocent Baron was thrown off by this very shameless acknowledgment of fornication, and stammered. "And I'm not sure where Master Marucho is."

"You know where Keith is?" Ace jumped as Mira slung one arm over his shoulder. "He should be the one to take his sister home, not me. I already drank a few shots."

"He's still having a drinking contest with some of the dancing…ladies." Baron glanced back to see Keith still stoically downing glass after glass while other members dropped like flies.

"Ugh. Fine. Come on Mira, I'm taking you home." Ace shuddered as Mira devilishly slid one hand up and down his back. "Ah've got noooo problem wid that, _handsum._ "

"I'll see you around, Ace." Baron high-tailed it out of the bar, hoping his innocent younger siblings won't ask how his night was. They probably would.

O.O

Mira proved to be as uncoordinated as hell, and had to lean on Ace the whole walk home (there were no cabs to gotten for love or money at _this_ hour). She was mumbling something about showing up Runo on the way home, and made Ace uncomfortable at her many blatant remarks on the love-life of her friends.

"SOOO, Runo was tellin' me 'bout her and DAN, ya know, and Ah was like, "Have ya two got it on yet?" and she was lahk, "WWelll duh!" And she told me everyting….."

"No details, please." Ace said hurriedly. Mira pouted for a second, looking up at him with bleary eyes. "Tell me….ACE." She hummed mischievously. "Do you ever think about SEX?"

Ace choked on his own spit, coughing and hacking until Mira was the one to hold him upright. "My my, a little shy, are we?" Mira purred, quite unlike her usual self. "Ah could give you allll the lessons Ah learned…."

"M-Mira…" Ace gasped loudly as Mira drew one skilled arm around his chest, lightly licking at his throat. "We could do this all night, Ace." She murmured.

"Don't go there…" Ace growled, his heart rate speeding up as Mira drew him down a dark alley, pressing him against the wall. "Let Teacher Mira take care of you…" She smirked and began kissing his neck.

Ace had to admit that he DID fantasize a bit at times. About fests in the dead of night, sweat covered sheets, and hot skin. Sometimes he fantasized about…right now, for example.

Oh yeah, definitely about right now.

Mira had now worked her way up his throat, smiling a little when she watched him swallow, no doubt trying to hold in his desires aroused by her actions. She then tried a new tactic. She tried kissing his slightly parted lips.

Ace let out a muffled exclamation, eyes widening as Mira advanced the kiss deeper, sliding her tongue into his mouth. After some heated exchanges, she let go, licking her lips slyly. "How'd you like THAT, Ace? Did Teacher Mira teach you enough?"

Ace was gasping for breath, flushed and more excited than he'd like to admit. Wordlessly, he grabbed Mira's hand and began dragging her home again. Mira smirked again. "Strong and silent? You're quite the gentlema…mmph!"

To shut her up, Ace had kissed her again, gray eyes still glaring at her. He kissed her so hard she melted in his arms, and finally let go, saying sharply, "Enough, Mira."

And so Mira walked meekly home, still tipsy, and bound to forget all this had happened in the morning.

O.O

Mira Clay awoke with a groan, in bed, and in her jammies. She blinked and ran straight to the bathroom before throwing up all the beer she had consumed yesterday. "Ugh…"

"Awake now, little partygoer?" Spectra, aka Keith, was reading a book on the sofa with his mask off, revealing a slightly amused face as Mira stumbled out. "Morning to you, sleepy-head."

"Morning. What happened? Did you take me home?" Mira questioned. Keith shook his head. "I think Ace did. Very gentlemanly of him, wouldn't you say?"

Mira flushed deep red. "H-He did? Argh, I must've embarrassed myself. I can't remember anything."

"From what he told me," Keith chuckled at the news he HAD to spill, "you tried to bang Ace the moment you wheedled out of him that he never really thought about the birds and the bees. And you did it really well, too."

Mira nearly died of mortification right there and then. "I DID WHAT?!"

"He is a good catch for you, sis. I have to congratulate you." Keith ducked the spoon she threw at his head. "Hey, I have to be an uncle some day! Better now than later!"

Mira just collapsed on the floor, bemoaning her ruined social life and a monstrous headache that was already overtaking her. Keith just turned the page in his novel. Noah and Allie had just confessed their feelings for each other. How romantic.

O.O

"A glorious day, is it not, Baron?" Nemus remarked from the Haos Brawler's shoulder as Baron stepped into the sunshine. "You bet it is, Nemus! I wonder where Ace and Mira are. They're probably at home getting over hangovers."

"Indeed. What is with you humans and our love of inebriation?" Nemus commented.

"Don't ask me." Baron shrugged. "Hey look! They're over by that phone-booth!"

"Perfect! You're here! Get in the bushes ASAP!" Baron yelped as a white-gloved hand dragged him unceremoniously into the bushes nearby.

"M-Master Julie! What are-" "SSHHHH!" Julie hissed loudly. "Ace and Mira are on the brink of a romantic confession! I WILL NOT MISS THIS FOR THE WORLD!"

"Hey Baron." Poor Billy was also crouching next to Julie, and he waved at Baron. "Good morning!" Baron replied heartily.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUSH!"

O.O

"You feeling alright?" Ace asked Mira as she made her way to him. "I've felt better." She smiled tiredly, rubbing her head.

"A party does that to ya." Ace looked upward, admiring the blue sky, as it was particularly blue that day. "I usually get the worst hangovers in the morning."

There was a bit of awkward silence as the two gazed pointedly away at each other, refusing to remember the night before and desperately hoping that the other person would not bring up said night.

Finally, Mira broke the silence. "Listen, Ace, about last night-"

O.O

Julie died of fangirlness right there and then. "OMG WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT!"

Nemus watched the two make out with interest. "So, is this what they call human mating? It's a little like Ingram and Drago said it was."

"Since when do they know anything about human mating?" Billy scoffed, the paled. "OH."

"EXACTLY." Gorem rumbled with sigh, trying to remain balanced on Julie's shoulder, which was a feat worthy of the Spirits at the rate she was jumping up and down and shaking her boyfriend violently while squealing like an out-of-control motor.

It was a good thing that Ace and Mira were too busy to notice their audience.

 **A/N: Like and review! Was this too pervy for a kid's show? I had fun writing this! Maybe too much fun….**


End file.
